moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prawdopodobnie najdziwniejszy dzień w CreepyTown cz. 3
CreepyTown Serek przechodził ulicami miasteczka, myśląc o zemście na Przemku i o tym, skąd w jego imieniu znalazła się nazwa jednego z najbardziej znanych sieci marketów w Polsce, gdy nagle zobaczył coś, co nawet jak na standardy CreepyTown, było dziwne. Smąriusz, w swojej większej postaci niósł na plecach nieprzytomną Mie. KaSZuB idąc za przykładem znanego z niegdysiejszych dobranocek Tabalugi, postanowił pomóc duchowi w potrzebie. - Cześć Smąriusz.- powiedział Serek, witając się z duchem - O, cześć Serek.- odpowiedział Kłobuk, ze zdenerwowaniem w głosie. - Wiesz, wyczuwam że coś jest tutaj nie tak. - Ale że co? Masz na myśli to że wielokrotnie podglądałem i/lub molestowałem Mie, a teraz przenosze ją, nieprzytomną w jakieś nieznane miejsce, gdzie nie będzie zbędnych świadków? - Nie, nie o to chodzi. Miałem na myśli, że bądź co bądź jesteś małym glutkiem. Daj, ja ją poniosę. Serek wyciągnął łapy i złapał czarodziejkę za nogę. Smąriusz szybko złapał ją za ręce. - Naprawdę nie trzeba.- powiedział Smąriusz, ciągnąc do siebie Mie. - Naprawdę, chętnie pomogę.- odpowiedział Serek, również ciągnąc czarodziejkę. To "przeciąganie Mii" trwałoby pewnie jakiś czas, gdyby Smąriusz nie stracił szybko cierpliwości. - Idź spać do cholery.- powiedział Smariusz, po czym wyciągnął z dłoni pozostałość proszku i buchnął Serkowi w twarz. Większa część trafiła w jego oczy. - Ała, k#rwa mać!- krzyczał Serek, trzymając swoje oczodoły. W tym momencie Kłobuk odkrył, że znowu pomylił proszki. Wokół oczu Serka zobaczył różowy proszek, postanowił więc oddalić się jak najdalej od jego pola widzenia. - Halo?- mówił KaSZuB, pocierając oczy.- Smąriusz? Mia? K#rwa mać, serio? Poszliście sobie? Ech, wszyscy są za burdelem, pójdę szukać tam pomocy. Ledwo widzący smok zaczął powoli ruszać w stronę Vanilla Unicorn. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że nic nie widział. W końcu to burdel a on, jako szanujący się kawaler znał drogę do niego na pamięć. Vanilla Unicorn Kalasher i Przemek siedzieli razem przy jednym stoliku w Vanilla Unicorn. Z powodu małego pożaru burdel był zamknięty, więc nie liczyli się z wizytą nieproszonych gości. Obydwoje podnieśli kieliszki i wypili ich zawartość. A przynajmniej zrobił to Przemek, bo trunek który miał Kalasher spływał po jego masce. Niebieskowłosego zaczęło to już denerwować. - Mówię ci, wszyscy są pod działaniem proszku.- powiedział Przemek.- To jak wyglądasz nie ma nawet najmniejszego wpływu na jej zachowanie.- dodał chłopak pokazując na Salai, siedzącą na barkach stalkera i liżąc mu włosy. - Pewności nie masz...- odpowiedział Kalasher. - Mówisz?- spytał chłopak, pokazując na Strange, również siedzącą na jego barkach. Piratka jednak, zamiast lizać mu włosy gryzła go w ucho. - To wyjątek potwierdzający regułę. - Oj no weź! A jak wyjaśnisz to?! Przemek pokazywał siedzących niedaleko sceny Dizza i Vellox, prezentujących piosenkę "Miłość rośnie wokół nas" z Króla Lwa. - To bardzo dobra piosenka no i żeby ją zaśpiewać potrzeba dwóch osób.- powiedział Kalasher.- A dowodów jak nie miałeś tak nie masz. Zdjęcie przeze mnie maski nadal może być przyczyną. - Mam ci obić ryj żebyś zrozumiał?!- pytał Przemek. - Skaaarbie, nie denerwuj się.- powiedziała Strange, nadal gryząc go po uchu. - A propo bicia ludzi po mordzie, gdzie jest Lobo?- spytał Kalasher.- Widziałem ją dzisiaj w mieście, ale jakoś teraz nie. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć kolejne zdanie z użyciem słów "bicie" i "morda", wszyscy w burdelu usłyszeli doniosły krzyk. - ZERO YURI, NOSZ KURDE BELE!!!- krzyczała LoboTaker, wchodząc do Vanilla Unicorn. W jednej ręce trzymała Insanity, a w drugiej Clarity, ledwo je od siebie oddzielając. Baldanderka rozejrzała się po burdelu. Zawsze było tu dziwnie, ale to co działo się teraz, przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie. Wszyscy się ze sobą migdalili, co ciekawe tym razem nie na zasadzie klient + pracownica. - Cześć Lobo.- powiedzieli jednocześnie Przemek, Kalasher, Strange i Salai. - Co tu się odpierdziela?- spytała LoboTaker, nadal próbując odseparować od siebie dwie dziewczyny. W końcu zdenerwowana zamknęła Insu w jednym składziku, a Clarity w szafie znajdującej się w jednym z pokoi. - No więc, różowy proszek.- powiedział Przemek. - Albo moja przystojność.- dodał Kalasher. - I siedzicie sobie tutaj pijąc wódkę? Nie macie zamiaru tego odkręcić? - Proszki Strange mają określony czas działania.- powiedział Przemek, nalewając sobie jeszcze drugi kieliszek.- Po prostu zaczekamy aż przestanie działać. - Możemy poczeeekać na zapleczu.- szeptała Strange, przez co niebieskowłosy o mało co nie upuścił kieliszka. - A my w fabryce czekooolady.- powiedziała całkiem głośo Salai. - Widze że całkeim dobrze się bawicie...- powiedziała z wrednym uśmieszkiem Lobo. - Ej, to ciężki kawałek chleba.- powiedział Kalasher. - Taa, jasne. Chciałabym zobaczyć jak "ciężko pracujecie".- powiedziała LoboTaker. W tej samej chwili drzwi burdelu otworzyły się ponownie i wszedł Serek, który nadal tarł sobie oczy. - Niech ktoś mi pomoże!- krzyczał Serek. - Jezusie, jeden większą sierotą od drugiego!- zakrzyknęła Lobo, po czym podeszła do serka i wytrąciła mu z oczy wszelkie "paprochy"- Już lepiej? Smok otworzył oczy i spojrzał na LoboTaker, początkowo niechętnie. Po chwili jednak, proszek zaczął działać także na niego. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures